Episode 2 (series 1)
'Episode 2 (series 1) '''was the second episode of London's Burning's first series, first broadcast in the UK on ITV on 27 February 1988. Episode Summary Hallam is irate because his elderly father in law Albert has moved in with them. He gets even more annoyed when he finds that Albert has pulled up his prized ''viola wittrockiana flowers, calling them weeds. Blue Watch conduct a safety inspection at a factory run by a Mr Malik and find no fire precautions, a padlocked fire exit and an out-of-date fire extinguisher. Malcolm gets friendly with one of the workers, Samina, and impresses her by speaking Punjabi to her boss, explaining that, ironically, he was born in India. Elsewhere, Marion tells Vaseline that she is pregnant, but he does not take the news well. Gerry returns home and finds Josie has changed the locks. The pump-ladder crew are called to rescue three people stuck in a lift in a block of flats. The two women in the lift are bickering, which escalates into a fight with a man caught in the middle. Once the younger woman, Sue, is released, Vaseline wastes no time in chatting her up. Back at Blackwall, Sicknote has the remainder of the watch helping him rehearse for South Pacific. Karen's depression worsens and she cuts up all of Bayleaf's clothes. Josie meets with Gerry. At first he says he wants to give their marriage another chance, but after he makes another wisecrack about her job, Josie tells him to get a lawyer. Outside of the station, Karen approaches Josie and throws her wedding ring at her. Malcolm takes Samina out for dinner. Kevin hustles Charisma at snooker, angering George, Tony and Malcolm. George warns him not to scam one of their own again. Embarrassed, Kevin promises to let Charisma win his money back. Sue comes to Blackwall to see Vaseline. He tries to sneak out to the car park with her, but is interrupted by the bells. It turns out to be a hoax call and he races the appliance back to the station to resume his liaison. They are once again interrupted by the bells, so Sue storms off. There is a fire at Malik's factory. The pump is delayed by a faulty gearbox. Malcolm rushes into the burning factory without BA to find and rescue Samina, only to find that she is already dead. The following night the watch attend Sicknote's performance of South Pacific, except for a heartbroken Malcolm who walks along the riverbank and stares up at Tower Bridge, mourning Samina's death. Cast Notes * Kim Clifford made her first appearance as Sandra Hallam. The character had been portrayed by an uncredited actress in the pilot movie. * Maggie Warboice (Shirley Greenwood) made her first appearance. Gallery File:London's Burning S1 E2.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Bayleaf and SO Tate.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Josie.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Sub and SO.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Charisma Vaseline.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Sicknote.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Kevin.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Tate.jpg File:Sicknote-0.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Vaseline Kevin Charisma.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Bayleaf and Maggie.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 George Vaseline Tony.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Hallam.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Karen.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Dorothy.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Gerry Ingham.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Sandra and her dad.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Sandra Hallam.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Sandra's dad.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Fire Appliance.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Lift Stuck.jpg File:London's Burning Series 1 episode 2 Sub Hallam and Kevin.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Lift Stuck 2.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Charisma.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Vaseline Tony Sub Officer Hallam.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Vaseline.jpg File:27972979 10213051876866402 7141163951006252591 n.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 George Bayleaf.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Tate Josie Malcolm.jpg File:Tony and Maggie.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Sicknote's sing along 2.jpg File:Mr. Malik.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Fire Exit.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Malcolm meet Samina.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Old Fire extinguisher.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 out of date Fire extinguisher.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Samina.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Malcolm and Sidney Tate.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Bayleaf Malcolm Josie.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 George Green.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 sing along.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Gerry and Josie.jpg File:Gerry.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Gerry.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Melanie.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Karen 2.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Sandra and John.jpg File:Sandra's dad.jpg File:John and Sandra Hallam.jpg File:Tony and Dorothy.jpg File:Marion the third.jpg File:London's burning Red Watch Series 1 Episode 2.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Blue Watch mocking Red Watch.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Vaseline and Kevin.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Karen 3.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Josie and Karen.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Karen ring.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Bayleaf and Josie and the ring.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Josie at the pub.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Malcolm and Samina.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Malcolm and Samina at the Thames shore.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Malcolm.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Samina 2.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Jean Quigley.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Malcolm and Samina in Love.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 George and Kevin.jpg File:London's Burning Series 1 Episode 2 Malcolm Cross.jpg File:LB S1 E2 Mr. Malik Factory on Fire.jpg File:Station Officer Tate.jpg File:London's Burning Series 1 Episode 2 Vaseline.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Station Officer Tate.jpg File:Mr. Malik Factory on Fire.jpg File:Malcolm Josie and Tate.jpg File:London Burning Series 1 episode 2 Tony and D.jpg File:Malcolm with Tower Bridge at Thames.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Sicknote and Jean's preformance.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Shout.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Tony.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 False Alarm.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Electrical Fire.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Samina at work.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Malcolm entre the Fire.jpg File:London's Burning S1 E2 Malcolm Cross.jpg File:Sicknote and Jean LB S1 E2.jpg Video Links https://youtu.be/X_efzd6zBqk 1